The present invention relates to a magnetic control relay, and more particularly to a magnetic control relay contactor unit having means for coupling an additional switchblock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,349 issued to Fujita discloses a magnetic control relay including an operating electromagnet contained in a housing to which a variable number of contact housing units, each of which contains fixed contacts, movable contacts and an actuating element for these movable contacts are connected.
At the electromagnet housing unit hook connections are provided which can be inserted into matching connections at the contact housing transversely to the actuating direction of the contacts. Spring-loaded plungers in the contact housing units are detented in recesses formed in the electromagnet housing. The contact housing unit actuating element has a hammer head form with which corresponding arms of the actuating element connected to the movable magnet in the electromagnet housing engage. In this known arrangement, the terminals are provided for at the individual contact housing units. Only the terminals for the electromagnetic actuating coil are connected to the electromagnet housing.